Say something
by xoxoPAUxoxo
Summary: He only needed one word to stop her. One word, four letters. GSR.


**Disclaimer – **I do not own CSI, they belong to Alliance Atlantis, CBS, Anthony Zuicker and other entities, I just borrow them for fun, this story is not for profit.

**Rating – **K

**Genre** - General

**Summary –** He only needed one word to stop her.

**Spoilers – **None

**A/N – **A million thanks to **Melody425** for betaing this. This is me being an only child: they are my mistakes, only mine. D. Hope you like it!

**Say Something**

She's leaving me.

I know she doesn't want to, but still she's leaving me. She looks different, a good different. Her hair is up and she's wearing a dress. She smiles at me and I smile at her. She said that she loves my smile, so the first thing I do when I see her is smile, and she always smiles back!

I love her and she loves me, but somehow that isn't enough. She says that she'll be back soon, but I don't want her to leave. I want her to stay here, with me. We can read books or watch one of the silly TV shows she likes.

The door opens and HE comes inside, follow closely by a blonde girl that I think I've seen before, but it doesn't matter, not right know. I'm with my favourite person in the whole wide world and she's talking to ME, not him.

She leaves my side and goes up to HIM.

"You look…beautiful," he says. Of course she looks beautiful, she IS beautiful.

"Thank you, you look really nice too." She kisses him. SHE kissed HIM and that's not right. I can feel the tears in my eyes.

That's when it hits me. Not only is she leaving me, but she's leaving with HIM. A tear runs down my check. I just have to stop her.

I just can't believe that she's going with HIM, and what surprises me the most is that I actually like him. He's funny and he always makes me laugh. I should've known that he couldn't be trusted because he makes her laugh too. The jokes and funny faces he does should have been a clue. I should've known that HE would be the one to take her away. The worse part is that I still like him.

She comes by my side and wipes away my tears. I smile. Maybe she'll stay with me, maybe she'll tell him to go with the blonde. The blonde is cute and nice; she has pretty green eyes. Although, her eyes are not as pretty as the brown eyes that are looking at me right now. She gives me a kiss and leaves my side.

"Bye-bye honey," she runs a hand through my curly hair, and my eyes feel watery again, "Don't cry baby, I'll come back soon."

She's leaving now. I tried to stop her. I held her hand for as long as I could. I even tightened my grip, but I wasn't strong enough. I let go of her. And now HE is holding her hand, the hand that wiped away my tears.

I can see the sadness in her eyes. She doesn't want to leave me and I know that. I have to stop her. I have to say something to stop her.

Something, anything, all I need is one word. Just one word and that's all I need.

I need to say her name. I need her to listen to her name leaving my lips.

I know I can do it. _Deep breath Gil, deep breath. _I can do it; it's only one word with only four letters. I know I can do it.

"MAMA," I scream. She stops and looks at me.

"Mama," I repeat it. She let's go of Dad's hand, and runs towards me.

"Oh my God! Griss, his first word," she picks me up and hugs me. I'm smiling, she's smiling, and Dad is talking to the blonde.

"Sorry, Lindsey; I guess we're not going out to night, wait a second and I'll take you home." He's walking towards us, my mom is still smiling and I'm laughing.

"Great timing, son," my moms hands me to him, "Now, can you say DA-DA?" He says the word really slowly, "DA-DA, can you say it Gil?"

I smile. Of course I can say it, but not tonight. He tickles my tummy and I laugh. I really like him, he's funny.

"Mama," That's all I need to say to be back in my mommy's arms.

"So, Uncle Gil, I still get paid, right?" The blonde says.

"Of course, Linds," he says, "next time we need a babysitter we'll call you. Let's go, I'll take you home."

"Just call mom first," she says, "I believe Warrick is 'visiting' her".

**

* * *

A/N 2: This was inspired by my nephew; he loves his Dad, but gets so angry when his Dad comes near his Mom. It's funny to watch.**


End file.
